Silent Disaster
by Nyonya Park
Summary: Kim Jaejoong akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi miliknya/JUNJAE/YUNJAE/YUNJAE/YUNJAE..
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**~SILENT DISASTER~  
**

* * *

**Pairing : Yunjae Of course  
**

**Length : 1 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Oh ayolah, tak ada seorangpun yang memiliki seseorang lainnya seutuhnya, tubuh dan pikiran mereka milik mereka sendiri..  
**

**Warning : Cerita pasaran (benar-benar pasaran), dan mungkin judulnya gak nyambung ma cerita, banyak Typo juga, EYD kacau balau, so kalau ada yg mau ngritik, please jangan terlalu kejam ya, sy masih amatiran..  
**

* * *

**.**

.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi", ucap Jaejoong lirih pada namja yang kini tengah memunggunginya.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi Yun", ucapnya sekali lagi, membuat namja yang tadinya sibuk menuangkan sesuatu kedalam dua buah gelas di hadapannya mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya. Tak ada jawaban, dan Jaejoong-pun tak berkata-kata lagi, kini yang terasa hanya kesunyian yang semakin mengental, kesunyian yang seolah memadatkan udara disekitar mereka sehingga membuat keduanya sulit bernafas.

"Lalu kau ingin seperti apa Jaejoongi ?".

Tiba-tiba suara bass itu memecah keheningan yang entah mengapa terasa sudah begitu lama, diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang kini sudah berbalik sempurna menghadap lawan bicaranya. Mata musangnya menatap lekat seseorang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini.

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku ?".

Kembali sebuah pertanyaan terlontar, masih dengan tatapan dingin yang selalu ia layangkan setiap kali kekasihnya mengkat topik seperti ini ke permukaan. Melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya tak berniat untuk menjawab, namja dengan kulit kecoklatan itu-pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jaejoong yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat perapian.

"Jung Jaejoong, apa kau ingin meninggalkanku ?"

Wajah cantik yang sejak tadi menatap ke arah lain demi menghindari tatapan dingin yang ditujukan padanya, kini mau tak mau harus meluruskan pandangannya ke arah namja yang sudah berdiri persis di hadapannya.

"Yunho, kau tau apa yang aku inginkan, dan jangan seenaknya mengubah margaku, kau belum menikahiku Tuan Jung"

Namja yang dipanggil Yunho itu hanya mendesahkan nafas pelan sebelum ia membuang pandangannya ke arah perapian, sementara Jaejoong sudah melangkah menjauh menuju pintu, meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada malaikat cantiknya yang belakangan ini sepertinya mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Jaejoonga, kau kemana saja eoh, Hyemi sejak tadi mencarimu".

Suara seorang yeoja menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunanya, saat ini ia sedang berada disebuah taman bunga masih di sekitar pekarangan kediaman keluarga Jung. Rupannya setelah dari ruangan milik Yunho, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman dengan puluhan jenis bunga itu, mencoba mencari ketenangan yang tak akan pernah ia dapatkan.

"Hy-Hyo-yeon noona", ucap Jaejoong agak sedikit terbata, terkejut melihat sosok yang sebenarnya paling tak ingin di temuinya saat ini.

"Kau sedang apa disini, kenapa tak langsung kembali, Hyemi merengek mencarimu".

"Mian noona, aku hanya . . ."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat".

Jaejoong belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat wanita yang dipanggilnya noona itu sudah menarik tangannya menuju ke sisi lain rumah yang ukurannya tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, namun ia hanya menuruti saja Hyo-yeon yang bahkan tak menyadari ekspresi kesedihan bercampur benci di wajah seputih salju miliknya.

"Joongie Oppa!", seorang bocah berusia tiga tahun berteriak girang saat melihat Jaejoong sudah berada di hadapannya, tangan-tangan mungilnya dengan cepat bergelayut manja di kaki Jaejoong sebelum ia angkat ke udara, meminta Jaejoong untuk segera membawanya ke dalam gendongan pemuda tampan sekaligus cantik tersebut.

"Oppa temana tada ?", tanya gadis kecil yang kini sudah menyusupkan wajahnya diantara lekukan leher Jaejoong, benar-benar manja eoh ?

"Mian, oppa tadi menemui appa-mu sebentar", jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Tenapa lama tetali", tanya Hyemi masih tak puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Hyemi-ah, oppa hanya sebentar, lagi pula bukankah kau bersama umma-mu disini".

"Chiloo, Hyemi mau bertama Joongie Oppa tada"

Mendengar penuturan anak semata wayang-nya, Hyo-yeon langsung berpura-pura memasang tampang sedihnya.

"Yaaa, hyemi-ah, kau tak sayang umma lagi ah ?"

"Hyemi tayang umma, tapi Hyemi juga tayang oppa, jawab Hyemi lugu.

Melihat itu Jaejoong-pun ikut tersenyum, namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama, mata bulatnya menangkap sosok namja dengan kaki jenjangnya yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yeobbo !"

Terdengar Hyo-yeon berseru ke arah namja tadi dengan sebuah senyuman terkembang dipipinya.

* * *

"Ceraikan dia Yun, atau aku yang akan pergi darimu, tiga tahun sudah lebih dari cukup Yun".

Bukannya menjawab, namja dengan mata setajam elang itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja cantik yang kini tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Bibir hatinya tak hentinya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada tengkuk dan pundak polos seputih susu itu.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Jaejoong membalikan badannya hingga kini doe eyes-nya dapat menatap langsung wajah kekasihnya, memberikan tatapan yang menegaskan kalau kali ini ia tak mau kalau Yunho hanya menganggap ucapannya sebagai angin lalu. Yunho tersenyum lembut saat mata doe itu justru menatapnya dengan sengit, bahkan tangannya sudah bergerak lembut membelainya surai sepekat malam milik Jaejoong. Dalam hati ia kembali mengagumi wajah namja yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya itu, pencahayaan minim di kamar apartemen Jaejoong malam ini tak lantas membuat pancaran kecantkan itu berkurang, dan mata musangnya masih bisa menangkap pemandangan indah dihadapannya dengan baik.

Dengan masih tersenyum yunho menyatukan keningnya dengan milik Jaejoong, dan mata musang itu segera terpejam tepat saat ia sudah merasakan bahwa kulit mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"Boo, beri aku waktu sebentar lagi ne".

Dengan cepat Jaejoong melepaskan tautan keduanya, menatap pemilik bibir hati itu dengan tatapan tak suka sekali lagi, ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Sampai kapan Yun, sampai Hyemi besar dan mengerti segala hal, lalu dia akan membenciku karena sudah memisahkan kedua orang tuanya ?, demi Tuhan Yun, aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu, aku yang lebih dulu melewati tahun-tahun panjang bersamamu, karena siapa kita harus berpisah, wanita itulah penyebab segalanya Yun".

Lelehan bening itu kini sudah mengalir membasahi wajah sehalus sutra milik Jaejoong, ia tak sanggup lagi harus menahan perasaannya, dan menyembunyikan hubungan keduanya selama tiga tahun ini benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Setiap kali ia harus bersikap manis sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik dari kekasihnya sendiri, dan sekaligus bersikap sebagai seorang paman yang penuh kasih sayang pada putri dari kekasihnya, serta jangan lupakan, menjadi "belahan jiwa" dari Park Hyo-yeon, ia benar-benar bersahabat baik dengan wanita itu, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Hyo-yeon selama ini. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak berfikir bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang "perusak" dalam hubungan rumah tangga Yunho dan Hyo-yeon, walau ia tau pasti siapa sebenarnya yang merebut siapa, dan siapa yang merusak hubungan siapa, ia bersumpah ia sangat membenci wanita itu.

Tiga tahun lalu saat ia dan Yunho sudah berencana untuk mengabarkan prihal hubungan mereka pada kedua orang tua Yunho, tiba-tiba saja Hyo-yeon yang tak lain adalah putri dari rekan bisnis Mr. Jung, menyatakan ketertarikannya pada pewaris tunggal Jung Corp tersebut, dan ia meminta Appa-nya untuk membicarakan hal tersebut pada orang tua Yunho.

Orang tua Yunho yang selama ini begitu berharap agar Yunho segera menikah tentunya sangat menyetujui bila Park Hyo-yeon bisa menjadi menantu mereka. Awalnya mereka berpikir kalau Yunho tak ada masalah dengan hal itu, mengingat selama ini putra mereka satu-satunya itu tak pernah memperkenalkan siapapun sebagai kekasihnya. Namun kenyataan berkata lain saat Yunho ternyata menentang dengan keras rencana kedua orang tuanya, dengan lantang namja tampan itu menyatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai dan sudah menjalin hungan dengannya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Mr. Dan Mrs Jung terkejut, mereka tentu tak keberatan dengan siapapun putra mereka menikah selama mereka nantinya bisa menimang cucu, dan mereka juga bukan orang yang terlalu mempermasalhkan status sosial.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

"Benarkan itu Yun, kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya pada umma kalau kau sudah punya kekasih ?"

"Kau ini, dasar anak nakal, sudah lima tahun berpacaran tapi tak pernah membawanya ke rumah", timpal appa Jung.

"Umma dan Appa tak akan memaksamu kalau kau memang sudah punya pilihanmu sendiri Yun, besok bawalah ia kemari, kami ingin bertemu dengannya", ucap Mrs. Jung lembut, lantas kedua-nya meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di ruang keluarga dengan perasaan tidak tenangnya, khawatir akan bagaimana respon kedua orang tuanya bila ia membawa kekasihnya menemui keduanya besok.

**_Keesokan harinya_**

Plaaak...

"Apa-apaan ini Yun, kami tak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang gay", bentak Mr. Jung tepat di wajah sang anak.

"Terserah appa suka atau tidak, yang aku tau akau mencitai Jaejoong dan aku akan menikahinya", jawab Yunho dingin sambil menatap tepat ke arah mata Mr. Jung, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang kini sudah bergetar hebat.

Belum sempat menanggapi ucapan putranya tiba-tiba saja perhatian Mr. Jung, Yunho dan juga Jaejoong sudah teralih pada seseorang yang sekarang sudah terbaring dilantai sambil memegang dadanya, Mrs. Jung terlalu terkejut dengan keputusan putranya hingga tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit di jantungnya yang saat itu juga menyerangnya.

"Adeul, umma mohon jangan permalukan keluarga kita, menikahlah dengan Hyo-yeon bila kau masih menyayangi umma", ucap Mrs. Jung disela-sela nafasnya yang memberat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan air matanya saat Yunho mengangkat ummanya menuju mobil untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit, sesaat pemuda itu melupakan kekasihnya karena kepanikannya akibat keadaan ummanya.

"Dan kau, pergilah dari kehidupan anakku, apa sekarang kau sudah puas melihat istriku yang meregang nyawa karenamu yang sudah meracuni anakku ?, dasar namja menjijikan".

Jaejoong tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya mendengar ayah dari namja yang ia cintai itu menghinanya sedemikian rupa. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung beberapa saat setelah mobil yang dikendarai Yunho untuk membawa Umma-nya ke rumah sakit meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Jung, namja itu benar-benar melupakan kekasih cantiknya untuk saat itu.

Dan dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Yunho akhirnya menikahi Park Hyo-yeon, wanita itu tersenyum manis di atas altar tanpa tahu apa yang telah terjadi hanya agar ia bisa bersanding bersama dengan seorang Jung Yunho. Dan sejak itu orang tua Yunho-pun memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pengobatan jantung Mrs. Jung yang walau-pun berhasil melewati masa kritisnya saat itu, namun ternyata tak pernah kembali normal. Semua urusan perusahaan di serahkan ke tangan Yunho, sementara Mr. Jung hanya sesekali mengontrol keadaan perusahaan dari laporan-laporan yang Yunho berikan setiap bulannya.

Keduanya sudah merasa lega dengan Yunho yang kini menikahi Hyo-yeon, mereka berpikir bahwa Yunho-nya sudah kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya dengan mempersunting seorang Yeoja. Namun yang tak mereka tau adalah, bahwa Jung Yunho tak pernah sekalipun mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kim Jaejoong kekasihnya. Bahkan tanpa Hyo-yeon sadari, Yunho sudah mengakrabkan dirinya serta putri mungilnya dengan "musuh" mereka sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mampir ^^

Mau lanjut ?, atau sy apus aja ya, sy agak kurang pede..


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**~SILENT DISASTER~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rate : T to M**

Thanks buat yg udah baca, buat yg coment maupun para SR yg udah mampir

Barbie, **missjelek, **vivi, **Yunholic, ****Vic89, **Gyujiji, Guest, **VoldeminVsKyutie, , sakuranatsu90, haengbokhagae**

**.**

.

Aku melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganku, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi, dan bisa aku rasakan matahari yang mulai bergerak naik sedikit demi sedikit. Karyawan pada umumnya pasti sudah panik bila belum berada di kantor pada jam ini, tapi aku dengan santai mengemudikan mobilku tanpa harus terburu-buru mengejar waktu, biar bagaimanapun aku adalah direktur di kantorku dan tak seorangpun yang akan memarahiku karena terlambat. Namun itu bukan berarti aku adalah seorang pimpinan yang suka berlaku seenaknya dan sering melalaikan aturan kantor, hanya pagi ini saja, aku tak ingin terburu-buru dan menambah buruk suasana hatiku.

Sesaat setelah aku membuka mataku, bisa aku rasakan sisi tempat tidur disebelahku sudah kosong, aku tak menemukan pria dengan mata musang itu disana. Aku terduduk dan mengusap wajahku kasar, sangat menyebalkan menemukan dirimu ditinggalkan sendirian setelah sebelumnya melalui malam yang panas bersama. Aku menyandarkan diriku di kepala ranjang, masih enggan untuk beranjak, dan saat itulah mataku mendapati secarik kertas di atas meja nakasku.

"Kau sepertinya sangat lelah, aku jadi tak tega membangunkanmu, cepat mandi dan sampai jumpa di kantor"

Aiisshh, bisa-bisanya beruang itu, aku tau itu hanya alasan saja, Yunho tak pernah menginap di apartemenku, dia akan pulang walau sudah selarut apapun, namun ia tak akan lupa untuk menuliskan memo-memo seperti ini, mengesankan seolah-olah ia menginap dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali, aku tau itu karna kadang aku hanya pura-pura tertidur saat ia meninggalkan apartemenku. aku tau setiap pagi ia harus mengantarkan istri dan anaknya ke sebuah sekolah khusus untuk balita, yang aku herankan kenapa harus Yunho yang mengantarkan mereka, Yunho punya uang yang tak akan habis walau harus menggaji seribu supir sekalipun, dasar perempuan menyebalkan.

Sesaat setelah aku memasuki ruang kerjaku di Kim Corp, seorang wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah sekretarisku mengetuk pintu dan menyusulku memasuki ruang kerjaku. Ditangannya terlihat sebuah map yang sudah sangat aku hapal apa isinya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kim", sapanya setelah sebelumnya sedikit membungkukkan badannya padaku.

"Jadi apa jadwalku hari ini?", tanyaku tanpa membalas salamnya, sekali lagi bukan karna aku pimpinan yang arogan atau sombong, hanya saja suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik.

"Ini adalah berkas-berkas yang anda minta kemarin Tuan", ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, melainkan menyerahkan beberapa map lain yang juga dibawanya bersamaan dengan map yang berisi jadwal kegiatanku hari ini. Aku meraihnya dan membukanya, melirik sekilas lembar demi lembar tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan isinya.

"Nanti pukul sepuluh, anda memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan Presdir Jung dari Jung Corp untuk membahas rencana kerja sama mengenai pembangunan resort di Jeju, lalu jam satu anda anda harus menghadiri pembukaan cabang Coffee Cojjee milik adik anda, sedangkan pukul empat sore anda memiliki janji untuk menghadiri peresmian Park Crown Towers bersama dengan Presdir Park, itu saja untuk hari ini Tuan".

Setelah panjang lebar menjabarkan apa saja kegiatanku hari ini sekretarisku yang bernama Im Yoona itu pun meninggalkan ruanganku, dan aku mulai membaca sekali lagi dokumen-dokumen yang diserahkan Yoona padaku. Senyum yang sebelumnya berusaha aku sembunyikan karena Yoona masih di ruanganku akhirnya bisa juga aku keluarkan, atau mungkin harus aku sebut seringaian?. Aku pun melempar asal map itu di mejaku, merasakan sesuatu yang membuatku bersemangat kembali.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakuakan pada kalian Park, sudah waktunya aku melakukan semuanya dengan caraku"

"Selamat datang Tuan!", seorang pelayan menyambutku saat aku memasuki sebuah restoran di daerah Myungdong, ini adalah tempat pertemuanku dengan Presdir Jung yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho. Sebenarnya kami berjanji bertemu di kantornya saja, namun di menit-menit terakhir aku memutuskan untuk merubah tempat pertemuan kami. Tentu aku tak bisa melakukan hal semacam ini bila dengan orang lain, namun mengingat dia adalah 'kekasihku' tentu saja hal semacam ini bukanlah masalah bagiku. Aku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah ruangan _privat_ yang ditunjukan oleh pelayan yang sebelumnya menyambutku di pintu masuk, rupanya Yunho sudah datang lebih dulu, Yoona dengan setia mengikuti di belakangku.

"Jae!", seru Yunho bersemangat saat melihatku, ia tak menyadari Yoona datang bersamaku sampai akhirnya gadis itu berada di hadapannya dan membungkukan badan memberi salam. Bisa aku lihat beruang besar itu tampak kecewa karena aku tidak sendiri. Ya aku memang sengaja mengajak Yoona bersamaku, karena aku masih kesal setelah untuk sekian kalinya namja _manly_ di depanku ini meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat tidurku yang dingin. Lagi pula aku memang akan membutuhkan bantuan Yoona nantinya. Yunho juga selalu membawa sekretarisnya bila berkerja, hanya saat bertemu denganku ia akan sendiri, begitu juga deganku, itulah kenapa ia terlihat sedikit memberengut saat melihat Yoona datang bersamaku. Yoona tau kami 'bersahabat', jadi ia tidak heran dengan panggilan akrab Yunho untukku.

Kami mulai membicarakan kerja sama tentang resort yang akan kami bangun di Jeju, benar-benar pembicaraan bisnis, aku berusaha bersikap profesional, dan kehadiran Yoona benar-benar membantuku untuk menjaga sikap Yunho. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya perusahaanku yang bergerak di bidang properti bekerja sama dengan Jung Corp sejak aku mulai menjabat tiga tahun yang lalu.

_**~Flashback~**_

Sesaat setelah Yunho menikahi Hyeo Yon, aku yang benar-benar merasa ditinggalkan akhirnya memilih untuk melanjutkan studiku ke Inggris, di tempat Umma dan adikku berada. Saat itu aku merasa itu adalah hal terbaik untukku, Appa juga sangat mendukung keputusanku saat itu. Aku berangkat tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, hari dimana Yunho membawaku ke rumahnya adalah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, Yunho benar-benar tak pernah menghubungiku setelah itu, ia juga tak pernah mengangkat telpon, maupun membalas pesan dan emailku. Ia bahkan tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pernikahannya, aku mengetahui berita tersebut dari acara televisi yang tak henti-hentinya memberitakan pernikahan antara pewaris Jung Corp dengan putri dari Presdir Park Enterprise, sebuah perusahaan periklanan yang terbilang cukup besar di korea, walau tak sebesar Jung atau pun Kim Corp.

Hingga suatu ketika takdir mempertemukanku kembali dengannya, aku yang beru beberapa jam kembali ke Korea bertemu dengannya di sebuah pesta yang diadakan salah seorang sahabatku, Kim Heechul, itu adalah pesta ulang tahun perkawinanya bersama suaminya Choi Siwoon. Mereka sahabatku sejak dulu, namun aku masih berada di Inggris saat mereka menikah, sehingga dia mengancam akan membunuhku bila aku tak datang kali ini. Dan di sanalah aku bertemu lagi dengannya, seorang pria yang dulunya pernah mengisi hidupku, Jung Yunho. Ia terlihat berbincang sambil sesekali tertawa dengan tuan rumah, pria yang tampak tak berubah sedikitpun sejak terakhir aku melihatnya dua tahun yang lalu itu tak sendiri, di sampingnya terlihat seorang wanita yang bergelayut manja di lengan kokohnya yang dulunya milikku. Ada rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku saat aku melihat kemesraan pasangan itu, seluruh perhatianku tersedot pada mereka sampai tidak menyadari Heechul yang kini sudah melangkah kearahku dan memanggil namaku.

"Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar Heechul memanggil namanya, ia merasakan beberapa mata lain juga tertuju kearahnya. Heechul dengan cepat menghampiri Jaejoong dan menariknya bergabung bersama Siwoon, Yunho dan Hyeo Yon. Siwoon tersenyum lembut pada sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya itu, sementara Yunho masih membatu dengan tatapan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari sosok malaikat dengan balutan jas putih yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Jaejoonga", ucap Siwoon sembari memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang sebelumnya di peluk Heechul.

"Ne, maaf aku tak bisa hadir di pernikahan kalian"

"Tidak apa-apa, justru kami yang meminta maaf, bukankah kau baru kembali hari ini, kau pasti sangat lelah, tapi Chulie bersikeras ingin kau datang", ucap Siwoon dengan sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sangat merindukan kalian", balas Jaejoong masih dengan senyum menawanya yang sukses menutupi gurat kelelahan serta ketegangan akibat seseorang yang kini berdiri dekat dengan mereka.

"Ne Yeobo, Joongi bisa beristirahat setelah ini, dia harus membayar karna tidak hadir di pernikahan kita, pergi ke inggris begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa", ucap Heechul dengan tampang marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh iya Joongie, perkenalkan ini Tuan Jung dan istrinya, mereka adalah rekan bisnisku", ucap Siwoon sesaat setelah ia sadar bahwa pasangan Jung itu masih bersama dengan mereka.

Jaejoong kemudian menjulurkan tangannya yang dengan ragu-ragu di sambut oleh Yunho, keduanya berusaha mati-matian menormalkan detak jantung mereka yang menggila di balik wajah tenang mereka.

"Apa kabar Yunho-ah", sapa Jaejoong akrab, membuat SiChull maupun Hyeo Yoon sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Baik, jawab Yunho dingin, sedikitpun tak berusaha mebalas sikap hangat Jaejoong. Sebelumnya ia menduga Jaejoong akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya, namun sepertinya perkiraannya melesat.

"Ini pasti Park Hyo Yeon, anni maksudku Jung Hyo Yeon, tega sekali kau tidak mengundangku Yun, padahal saat pernikahan kalian aku masih berada di Korea".

Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, melainkan hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia kira Jaejoong tak akan sudi lagi bicara dengannya.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?", potong Heechul yang mulai menyadari suasana yang mulai terasa berbeda.

"Begitulah, kami teman yang cukup dekat dulu", balas Jaejoong masih dengan santainya, tak menghiraukan tatapan Yunho yang semakin intens padanya.

"Hyo Yeon-Shi, apa kau tau kalau aku sangat ingin mengenalmu, namun sayang Yunho tak pernah mau menceritakan tentangmu padaku, aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik".

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri, entah kenapa kalimat itu bisa keluar dengan begitu lancarnya dari mulut mungilnya, sementara Hyo Yeon hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyu manis untuk menanggapi ucapan pria yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya ini. Ia merasa tak keberatan dan sedikit merasa senang dengan sikap Jaejoong, ia merasa nyaman walau baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Lagi pula Jaejoong adalah sahabat suaminya, selama ini ia tak pernah begitu mengenal teman-teman dari suaminya, Yunho kadang memang membawanya menghadiri pesta-pesta dari rekan bisnisnya, namun hanya sebatas itu. Yunho tak pernah membiarkan wanita itu masuk ke dalam kehidupan pribadinya terlalu jauh. Walau bukan suami yang buruk namun dalam hal tertentu Yunho bersikap sedikit dingin pada wanita yang sudah dua tahun menjadi istrinya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang, Jaejoong meminta ijin untuk menuju ke toilet pada pasangan SiChull. Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar sesaat setelah ia berada di depan sebuah kaca besar yang berada di wastafel, ia mengingat kembali perbincangan singkatnya dengan Yunho serta istrinya, juga jangan lupakan tatapan aneh yang selalu Yunho layangkan padanya yang mau tak mau membuatnya merasa gerah juga lama-lama. Ia kemudian menyalakan keran dan membasuh wajahnya, membuat beberapa bagian rambut almond-nya juga ikut basah, kembali ia memandangi pantulan wajahnya pada kaca yang memenuhi seluruh tembok yang ada di hadapnnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Yunho ?", ucap Jaejoong pada bayangannya sendiri.

"Jae"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan memandangi diri sendiri yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan, tubuhnya otomatis berbalik saat ia melihat pantulan selain dirinya pada kaca besar di hadapannya. Jaejoong tak berkata apapun, ia hanya menatap sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jae", ucap pria bertubuh atletis itu sekali lagi.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Yunho kembali bersuara, "Jae", hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan, ia juga sebenarnya tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Ada apa Yunho-ah", tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah datarnya, tak seramah sebelumnya. Yunho tersentak, walau memang ia sudah merasa bahwa sikap dingin seperti ini lah yang pantas di terimanya.

Yunho mendekat, hingga jarak antara mereka menjadi kurang dari satu meter, "kapan kau kembali ?", tanya Yunho dengan mata yang tak lepas dari doe milik Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya sopan di depan istrimu dan juga teman-temanku, aku rasa kita tak perlu repot-repot saling menyapa saat kita hanya berdua", ucap Jaejoong dingin sembari melangkahkan kaki hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Namun tangan Yunho dengan cepat menarik lenganya, hingga kini tubuh yang lebih besar itu telah memeluk dengan sempurna tubuh Jaejoong. Jejoong yang terkejut baru memberikan reaksi beberapa detik setelahnya, namja cantik itu dengan keras berusaha melepakan diri dari dekapan Yunho, namun percuma saja, karena kekutan Yunho yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Biarkan seperti ini", ucap Yunho lirih sambil terus menahan Jaejoong dalam dekapannya.

"Lepaskan aku Jung Yunho", ucap Jaejoong putus asa karena Yunho sedikitpun tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa kau begitu membenciku?, apa rasanya sampai ingin membunuhku"

"Aku bilang lepaskan, ugggghhhh"

Usaha Jaejoong untuk melepaskan diri dari Yunho tampaknya berhasil setelah pria bermata musang itu mendengar Jaejoong yang sepertinya kesakitan karena ia yang terlalu erat memeluk tubuh yang terbilang mungil jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya tersebut. Ia sedikit mengendurkan rengkuhannya, dan itu tak disia-siakan Jaejoong untuk melepaskan diri. Namun sebelum Jaejoong sempat meraih pintu, tubuhnya sudah kembali tertarik oleh lengan kekar Yunho, membuatnya terhempas ke salah satu dinding di ruangan tersebut. Kini posisi Jaejoong sudah terperangkap di antara dinding dan tubuh Yunho, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja, kau tak bisa mengabaikanku setelah kau muncul kembali di hadapanku", ucap Yunho tepat di wajah namja androgini tersebut.

Jaejoong manatap Yunho dengan tajam, ia benar-benar tak ingin menghadapi Yunho, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat.

"Kau benar-benar tak tau malu Tuan Jung, ucapanmu benar-benar tak sesuai", ucap Jaejoong mengejek.

Yunho tak merespon, namun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku, aku tak akan mengganggumu dan keluargamu, yang aku katakan pada istrimu hanya basi-basi saja, seperti halnya dua tahun yang lalu, aku tak akan me mmhhhffhh..."

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal telah membungkam mulutnya. Ia merasakan benda itu mulai menghisap bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian, dapat ia lihat Yunho yang memejamkan matanya saat peria tampan itu menyatukan bibir mereka. Jaejoong tak diam saja, ia berusaha keras mendorong tubuh Yunho, namun percuma, tubuh itu justru semakin menekan tubuhnya ke dinding serta semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jaejoong bersikeras menutup rapar-rapat mulutnya dan tidak membalas ciuman itu, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan perih disaat yunho sedikit menggigir bibir cherry miliknya, membuatnya memekik dan berakhir dengan lidah Yunho yang langsung menjelajahi gua hangatnya, mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi putihnya. Lidah keduanya bertemu dan saling membelit, Jaejoong berusaha untuk mendorong lidah Yunho kembali ketempatnya, namun itu justru membuat lidah mereka bertarung, Yunho memenangkanya dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin menjadi.

"Ukkkhhhhh"

Jaejoong mulai menikmati permainan Yunho dimulutnya, tanpa ia sadari sebuah lenguhah lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Tangan indahnya pun mulai tertaut melingkar di leher Yunho, saliva yang entah milik siapa mulai terlihat mengalir menuruni salah satu sudut bibir Jaejoong. Kaki Jaejoong mulai melemas tak sanggup lagi menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho melalui sentuhannya, biar bagaimanapun ia memang sangat merindukan sentuhan pria yang dulu merupakan kekasihnya itu. Tangan kekar Yunho tentu dengan sigap menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak merosot, hatinya tak berhenti bergetar nyaman sejak ia bisa merasakan lagi kehangatan tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, walau ia harus sedikit memaksa untuk itu.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setelah sekitar lima belas menit lamanya bergumul dalam ciuman panas keduanya.

"Yunnie"

Mata Jaejoong tampak sayu dengan wajahnya yang merona dengan parahnya, ia benar-benar melupakan sikap dinginnya sebelumnya. Yunho membelai wajah itu lembut, seraya menatap doe itu dengan tatapan kemenangan.

"Kau akan selamanya jadi milikku Joongie-ah"

**TBC**

* * *

Hadew apa-apan ini, baru chap dua udah ngaco...

Ini udah kapanjangan tapi masih kerasa nanggung...

Untuk Chap 1, ada kesalahan, disana sy bilang mereka udah 7 tahun pacaran, terus baru bilang kalau mereka pacaran ke orang tua Yunho pas udah tahun 5.

Coba kita itung :

Jae balik 3 tahun lalu

Hyemi udah 3 tahun, berarti Jae balik pas Hyemi baru lahir, ya satu atau dua bulan lah..

Jae di Inggris dua tahun.

Masuk tahun ke 7 Yunjae, hyemi lahir dan jae balik dari inggris, kalau umur hyemi udah tiga tahun, berarti mulai ngitung satu tahunnya di tahun ke 8, kalau tiga tahun, berarti 8, 9, 10, berarti Yunjae pacarannya bukan 7 tahun tapi 10 tahun (kotor), kalau 7 tahunnya tu Hyemi baru lahir, hehehe..

Mian, gak penting banget, itupun kalau bener itungannya, bingung..

Apa masih ada yg berkenan buat meninggalkan jejak ?


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**~SILENT DISASTER~**

* * *

**Pairing : Yunjae Of course**

**Genre : Romance, Drama (sepertinya)**

**Rating : T to M**

**Length : 3 to ?**

**Disclaimer : Yunjae are not mine. **

**They belong to each other, to God, and to their family, i only own the story..**

**Characters : **

**Kim Jaejoong (25)**

**Jung Yunho (27)**

** Park Hyo Yeon (26)**

** Park Yoochun (25)**

** Kim Junsu (22)  
**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ! ^o^**

* * *

**.**

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan namja cantik itu pun melepaskan pertahanannya, ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Mungkin faktor keadaan juga membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk, ia bahkan belum genap sehari berada di Korea, namun ia langsung di hadapkan dengan situasi semacam itu, bertemu dengan Jung Yunho bukanlah sesuatu yang Jaejoong harapkan saat ia baru beberapa jam saja menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya. Tentang sikapnya pada Yunho, ia terus merutuki dirinya akan hal itu, ia sedikit menyesal, seharusnya ia pura-pura tidak mengenal Yunho saja dan segera pergi dari pesta itu. Namun bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, lengan kekar Yunho sudah kembali memerangkapnya tanpa bisa ia tolak, entah bagaimana Yunho bisa mengatur agar istrinya kembali ke rumah tanpa dirinya, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan wanita itu. Namun Yunho tidak begitu peduli, yang lebih penting baginya kini adalah pria cantik yang sedang mendesah di bawahnya...

.

.

Begitulah awal semuanya, Jaejoong sudah tak bisa menghindar, tubuhnya bahkan sudah menghianatinya sejak hari pertama ia bertemu dengan namja tampan mantan kekasihnya itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia tutupi lagi, percuma ia mengacuhkan Yunho dan bersikap seolah ia tak menginginkan Yunho lagi. Yunho benar-benar membuat waktu selama dua tahun itu tak berarti apa-apa, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Jaejoong membenci semua itu, ia membenci dirinya, dan ia membenci Yunho yang menurutnya sangat tidak tau malu, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia juga masih sangat mencintai namja itu, dan itulah yang membuatnya lemah. Yunho berbuat sesuka hatinya, dan ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Kau bilang apa pada Hyo Yeon ?", suara lirih Jaejoong membuat mata musang yang tadinya terpejam itu terbuka kembali.

"Aku bilang akan ke tempatmu"

"Hanya itu saja ?" selidik Jaejoong seolah tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya tadi ia menayakanmu karena kau sudah menghilang sebelum acara selesai, aku bilang padanya kau tidak enak badan dan sudah kembali ke apartemenmu".

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi lagi, keduanya kini terdiam dengan Jaejoong yang memunggungi Yunho, sementara Yunho memeluknya dari belakang. Wajahnya sudah ia susupkan pada celah antara leher dan pundak Jaejoong, menghirup wangi vanila yang menguar dari tubuh ramping tersebut. Yunho sangat menyukai posisi seperti ini, ia sangat suka memeluk Jaejoong-nya, ia merasa sangat lengkap saat ia bisa merasakan kehadiran namja itu disisinya, membuatnya sering kali berfikir bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoongya, berpisah dengannya dalam waktu yang walau tidak lama namun tidak bisa dikatakan singkat juga, ia bahkan menikahi wanita lain dan memiliki anak darinya.

"Menginaplah malam ini"

"Bukankah aku selalu menginap sayang?", jawab Yunho sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak sedang menghadapi anak kecil Yun, sampai kapan kau mau terus menggunakan trik kacanganmu itu"

Kini Jaejoong sudah membalik tubuhnya, ia tidur dengan posisi terlentang, matanya menatap lurus langit-langit diatasnya, membuat pelukan Yunho terlepas darinya.

"Menginaplah sekali saja, aku ingin melihatmu saat aku terbangun besok"

Yunho meraih tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, mengecupnya sesaat dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadap ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum perlahan dan mengecup kening namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, kau jadi sangat manja eoh ?", goda Yunho dengan senyuman jahil yang sudah menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku tidak manja, aku bahkan tak melihat wajahmu saat aku mengatakan itu", protes Jaejoong tidak terima karena Yunho mengatakannya manja.

"Tapi kata-katamu terdengar seperti itu"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah, dan ia kembali membalikan tubuhnya dari Yunho. Perasaanya campur aduk sekarang, ia sedikit malu namun juga sedih, karena sungguh ia tak pernah sedikitpun berniat untuk bersikap manja pada Yunho, hal-hal seperti itu sudah lama berlalu baginya. Walau bukan hubungan yang dingin, namun hubungannya yang sekarang dengan Yunho tak bisa dipungkiri memang berbeda dengan dengan hubungan mereka sebelum pria itu menikah.

"Aku tak sengaja Yun, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bermanja-manja, sementara setiap saat hatiku merasa tak tenang karena memikirkan hubungan kita yang seperti ini"

Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh itu, tangan besarnya mengusap-usap pelan bahu Jaejoong dari balik kaus bergambar Helo Kity-nya.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku akan berada disini saat kau terbangun".

.

* * *

Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin bersama dengan Yunho malam ini, dan aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya saat aku terbangun esok pagi. Pekerjaanku di kantor membuatku sangat lelah, semuanya bertumpuk dan sepertinya akan membuatku menjadi tua dengan lebih cepat. Bersama dengannya benar-benar bisa membuatku merasa lebih releks, tapi ia malah menggodaku, aku bahkan tak terpikirkan untuk bermanja dengannya. Mengingat wajah istri dan anaknya saja sudah membuatku merasa bahwa semua kebahagiaan di muka bumi ini menghilang, dan itu sangat menyiksa. Yunho sering kali mengatakan untuk jangan memikirkan yang lain, dan hanya berfikir tentang kami, tapi tentu saja itu tak semudah mengatakannya.

Satu hal tentang Yunho yang tak aku mengerti, atau mungkin ini tentangku sendiri. Aku memang mencintainya, namun aku juga masih merasa terluka bila mengingat bagaimana ia meninggalkanku dulu. Entah berbanding berapa dari cintaku untuknya, namun jujur saja masih ada rasa "benci" yang aku simpan untuk laki-laki ini, aku mungkin menerimanya kembali, namun aku belum sepenuhnya memafkannya. Entahlah, mungkin bukan Yunho yang aku benci, melainkan keadaan yang membuat kami menjadi seperti ini, namun pada akhirnya itu semua akan kembali pada Yunho, sangat sulit untuk membedakannya. Akan lebih mudah untuk melimpahkan semuanya pada si jalang yang sudah merebut Yunho dariku, karena pada dasarnya ini semua memang salahnya. Bila tak ada wanita itu, maka yang aku jalani bersama Yunho sekarang ini tak akan terasa sesalah ini, dan aku bisa mencintai Yunho-ku dengan tenang, tanpa beban, tanpa perasaan berat yang selalu menghampiriku setiap kali aku mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia bukan hanya milikku, dan aku hanya simpanannya yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak Yunho menyuruhku untuk tidur, namun tak sedikitpun mataku terpejam. Di belakangku suara nafas teratur Yunho sudah mulai terdengar, jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia sudah tertidur. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati aku membalik tubuhku kearahnya, aku ingin menikmati wajahnya saat ia tertidur, biar bagaimanapun ia sangat tampan, dan aku harus menikmati momen ini selagi bisa. Karena mungkin sebentar lagi mulut dan matanya akan sedikit terbuka, kebiasaan Yunnie saat ia tidur, itu memang menggemaskan, namun aku lebih suka bila ia tidur dengan mata dan mulut yang tertutup.

Lihatlah bagaimana laki-laki ini bisa selalu memenangkan hatiku, aku tak tau apa yang ia lakukan padaku, semarah apapun aku padanya pada akhirnya aku akan selalu menjadi kucing penurut di hadapannya. Tiga tahun yang lalu aku kembali ke Korea dengan tekat kuat untuk memulai hidupku yang baru. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan Appa setelah berkali-kali menolaknya, sebelumnya aku selalu mengatakan tak siap dan tak siap setiap apa memintaku untuk bergabung dan menggantikan tempatnya, biar bagaimana pun perusahaan kami bukan perusahaan yang kecil. Karena itu Appa sangat mendukung saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan melanjutkan program master bisnisku di Inggris, bagi apa itu seperti sebuah lampu hijau bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menyetujui keinginanya.

Biar bagaimanapun Appa tak punya pilihan selain bersabar menunggu kesiapanku, karena Appa memang bukanlah tipe yang suka memaksa, beliau sangat mementingkan kebehagiaan anak-anaknya. Appa juga tak mungkin menyerahkan perusahaan pada adikku si pantat bebek yang masih sangat manja itu, ia bahkan tak ingin jauh dari Umma dan tak ingin kembali ke Korea kalau umma tak kembali. Tenang saja, orang tuaku tidak bercerai, mereka hanya hidup terpisah karena Umma-ku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Inggris, Ummaku merupakan seorang perancang terkenal yang rancangannya sangat diminati di pasar dunia, terutama Eropa dan Amerika. Appa juga tak pernah keberatan akan hal itu, karna dari itu saat usiaku lima belas tahun dan Junsu dua belas tahun kami mulai hidup terpisah, dan itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Selama itu kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali saja dalam setahun, seperti saat liburan ataupun pada saat natal.

Namun setahun setelah aku kembali, Umma dan Junsu memutuskan untuk menyusulku kembali ke Korea. Umma melanjutkan karirnya disini dengan membuka cabang butiknya di Inggris. Tentu saja tak akan butuh waktu lama bagi butik Umma untuk jadi seterkenal di Inggris, karena memang tak akan ada yang bisa menahan pesona rancangan Kim Ji Woon dengan nama besarnya yang sudah mendunia. Junsu juga sudah menamatkan sekolah desainnya, seharusnya ia memanfaatkan kemampuannya sebagai arsitek dan membantuku di perusahaan, tapi anak itu malah sibuk membuka kedai kopi. Dan Siang tadi aku harus menghadiri pembukaan Cojjee-nya yang ketiga, ia bersikeras ingin aku datang, aku tak bisa menolak karena ia menggunakan jurus andalannya yaitu mengadu pada Umma.

Sepertinya semuanya memang berjalan sesui dengan yang seharusnya, ini memang benar-benar hidup baru yang aku rencanakan, seharusnya seperti itu bila Yunho tak kembali menjadi bagian di dalamnya, bukankah kalau seperti ini maka tidak ada yang berbeda sama sekali, itu fakta yang sedikit membuatku kesal.

Pada akhirnya rasa kantuk mulai menguasaiku, aku memejamkan mata dan dengan cepat menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

Kesokan paginya Jaejoong benar-benar menemukan Yunho masih berada disisinya saat ia terbangun, dan itu membuatnya menjadi sangat bersemangat dalam memulai harinya. Ia membalas hampir semua sapaan dari karyawan-karyawannya, Jaejoong bukanlah atasan yang dingin namun ia juga tak pernah seramah itu. Setibanya di ruangannya ia terkejut melihat sosok adiknya yang sudah duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana, tak biasanya Junsu mengunjunginya ke kantor tanpa memberitaukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung!", pekik namja imut itu seketika setelah Jaejoong menampakan dirinya dari balik pintu.

"Kita di kantor Junsu-ah, kecilkan suaramu atau keluar dari sini", Jaejoong memperingati adiknya itu dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah datar dengan suaranya.

"Hehe mian Hyung, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat", jawab Junsu cengengesan.

"Mau apa kau kesini pagi-pagi sekali ?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan Hyung dengan seseorang, besok malam aku ingin mengajaknya bertemu Umma dan Appa, jadi kau harus pulang ya Hyung", jelas Junsu dengan bersemangat pada kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau punya kekasih ?, sejak kapan ?", tanya Jaejoong mulai tertarik..

"Hyung akan tau nanti, yang penting Hyung harus datang besok malam, sekarang aku harus kembali ke Cojjee, bye Hyung", Junsu berlalu begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyungnya, sebuah kecupan di pipi Hyungnya tak lupa ia berikan sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruang kerja Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya malas, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah adiknya tersebut. Walaupun sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun namun Junsu masih sering bersikap seperti anak kecil, ia memang namja yang sangat ceria dan polos.

_**Malam harinya...**_

"Joongie Oppa!"

Terdengar teriakan seorang gadis kecil ketika ia melihat seseorang yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ya, Jaejoong baru saja sampai di Kediaman keluarga Jung, dan Hyemi seperti biasa akan sangat bersemangat setiap namja cantik itu berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tak lama setelah itu seorang wanita muncul dengan masih menggunkan apron-nya dari arah ruangan samping.

"Oh Jaejoong-ah, kau sudah datang, ayo masuk", ajak wanita itu ramah pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun tanpa rasa sungkan mengikuti wanita itu menuju ruangan keluarga yang yang tak begitu jauh dari ruang tamu di mana Hyemi menyambutnya tadi.

"Yunho sudah bilang kau juga akan datang, jadi aku sudah memasak yang banyak untuk kita semua, tunggulah sebentar bersama Hyemi, sebentar lagi masakanku matang"

"Ne", jawab Jaejoong singkat, Hyemi yang merangkak naik kepangkuannya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hyo Yeon yang sudah kembali ke dapur. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi balita itu untuk menggapai pangkuan Jaejoong dan mulai bermanja-manja pada paman kesayangannya itu.

"Oppa tenapa tidak pelnah kecini lagi?", tanya Hyemi dengan suara cadelnya.

"Oppa kan baru beberapa hari yang lalu bermain denganmu disini eoh"

"Anni, itu cudah cangat lama", protes Hyemi dengan bibir yang cemberut. "Hyemi kan kecepian Oppa", tambahnya lagi dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sedih.

" Putri cantik kesepian eoh ?, mianne Oppa sedang banyak pekerjaan di kantor, tuan putri mau memaafkan Oppa kan?

Gadis kecil itu tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu. Biar bagaimanapun ia terlalu menyayangi Oppa (Ajushi) nya ini untuk marah terlalu lama.

"Becok kalau Hyemi tudah dadi istli Oppa, Oppa tidak boleh meninggalkan Hyemi cendilian ne"

Jaejoong agak terkejut mendengar perkataan anak kecil yang sekarang masih berada dalam pangkuannya itu. Ia tak menyangka bocah sekecil Hyemi sudah bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. (Pantas aja manggil Oppa, bukan Ajushi)

"Hyemi ingin jadi istri Oppa ?"

"Ne, cepelti umma dan Appa", ucap Hyemi polos dengan cengiran hasnya, menunjukan deretan gigi susunya yang mungil.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hyemi, ia kemudia memberikan jeweran gemas pada putri dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu Hyemi harus jadi anak yang baik ne"

"Ne, Hyemi janji Oppa"

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Hyemi telah memperhatikan keduanya sejak tadi, sebuah senyum terkembang di pipinya saat menyaksikan keakraban putrinya dengan Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar merasa kalau Jaejoong sangat menyayangi putri kecilnya itu, dan berharap kalau Jaejoong bisa terus menjadi sahabatnya dan selalu ada untuk Hyemi.

_**Ting...nong.. **_(bel pintu apaan bunyinya kaya gini?)

Jaejoong sudah mengangkat tubuhnya saat di dengarnya bell yang berbunyi, namun Hyo Yeon sudah mendahului langkahnya menuju pintu.

_"Yeoboo"_

Mendengar panggilan itu Jaejoong tau bahwa yang datang adalah Yunho, namun terdengar bunyi langkah kaki lain yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Samar-samar Jaejoong bisa mendengar percakapan antara Yunho dan Hyo Yeon, serta orang lain yang sepertinya datang bersama Yunho.

_"Maaf kami terlambat, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama"_, terdengar suara Yunho, Jaejoong bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang datang bersama Yunho, namun sesaat kemudian Jaejoong mendengar suara orang lain yang kembali berbicara bahkan sebelum Hyo Yeon sempat menanggapi perkataan suaminya.

_"Ne Nunna, mianne kami terlambat, terjadi sesuatu di perusahaan, dan kami harus melakukan rapat mendadak mengenai itu", Yunho Hyung tadi juga jadi menunggu lama, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan, tapi ia bersikeras untuk menunggu"_, Jaejoong berusaha mengenali suara itu, namun ia benar-benar tak tau suara milik siapa itu.

_"Sudahlah, sekarang kalian masuk dulu, dan segera perkenalkan namja imut yang datang bersamamu ini Chun"_, kembali terdengar suara Hyo Yeon , dan tak lama setelah itu suara langkah kaki-langkah kaki itu mulai terdengar. Yunho dan Hyo Yeon muncul pertama dan diikuti oleh dua orang di belakangnya, Jaejoong tidak mengenali namja yang berjalan di belakang Yunho, seorang pria tampan dengan wajah kasanova-nya, itu pertama kalinya Jaejoong bertemu dengannya. Namun apa yang Jaejoong lihat berikutnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, orang ke empat yang memasuki ruangan tersebut adalah oang yang sangat ia kenal, bagaimana tidak, itu adalah Kim Junsu, adiknya sendiri.

"Jaejoongi, perkenalkan ini adikku park Yoochun, dan ini kekasihnya Kim Junsu", Ucap Hyo Yeon memperkenalkan adik laki-lakinya beserta kekasihnya kapada Jaejoong ..

"Kim Junsu ?"

"J-Jaejoong Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter tiga update juga, saya harap chap ini tidak mengecewakan..**  
**

Terimakasih buat yang udah komen, follow maupun yang udh fav ff ini, terimakasih juga untuk para SR, sekali lagi terima kasih **#bow**

**.**

**Thanks To :**

**YunHolic, Vic89, Ifa. , BooMilikBear, Hana Sukie, Irengiovanny, JSJW407, PhantoMiRotiC, Next, Guess**

**.**

.

**Vic89 :** Chapter depan bakalan kejawab (semoga saja), tapi udah bisa kebaca kok dari chap ini Jae mau/udah ngelakuin apa ke Park Ent..

.

**Ifa :** Nnggak deh kayanya, tapi gak tau, mungkin entar berubah...

.

**BooMilikBear :** Ne, Park Enterprise punya keluarga Hyo Yeon.

.

**Hana Sukie :** Ni Jae udah ketemu Yoochun, tapi bukan Yoochun presdir Park-nya, tp Appa-nya...

.

Itu aja dulu, sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya (itupun kalau masih ada yg mau baca)

**Review ne ^ ^**

**pay-pay...**


End file.
